


This is How it Works

by lodessa



Category: Law & Order: UK RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Infidelity, Matchmaking, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another long shower was a good time for Freema to try and convince herself that it was for the best, that she wasn't a romance novel heroine, that she didn't wish Bamber was in the shower with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is How it Works

“Please go ahead and screw his brains out, just don't go falling in love with each other.” 

Avoiding choking on her coffee, Freema blinked and tried to figure out what Kerry had really said, because she certainly hadn't just suggested that Freema have sex with her costar, who happened to be Kerry's flawless husband, Jamie Bamber. However, the next few words out of Kerry's mouth, seemed to confirm this impossibility.

Kerry just took another sip of her coffee and began to elaborate, “I'm his wife. It's not like I am not going to notice these things. Besides, nothing spices up our sex life like a little affair. If you want to think of it as doing me a favor go ahead.” 

Freema swallowed and laughed nervously. She would be lying if she said that she hadn't noticed the fact that Jamie was absolutely gorgeous long before this moment. Bamber looked like someone ridiculous fantasy about what a man should be. His metaphorical sculptor had gone overboard. She wasn't planning on doing anything about Bamber's incredible attractiveness. It was just a fact.

“Not to mock your generous offer but James isn't exactly the sharing type and Jamie...”

This was a trap that she was not falling into. She wasn't the home wrecker type. Lovely wife, lovely kids and she was not the kind of person to interfere with that, even if said wife was trying to trick her into trying it. Sure, sometimes when he was acting lovesick over her character it was easy to imagine any number of unprofessional interactions. Acting was like that. It didn't mean anything. She loved her boyfriend. James kept her sane when the crazy industry she had chosen threatened to relieve her of her good sense. With him she felt safe and free and she knew who she was and where she stood.

Kerry smiled slyly and sipped at her drink. Freema wanted to sink into the ground because this didn't feel over by a long shot somehow. 

Freema had to admit, Kerry had found a weakness, though she wasn't sure how. The truth of the matter was that she did think about it, and that here was probably no excuse for thinking about at home in bed with the man she loved. It wasn't all the time but it did happen and it was awkward when she remembered it at work the next day.

She could say she was just considering how Alesha felt or could feel about Matt. In case anyone was wondering, if he ever actually made a move Alesha would be totally into it. Thinking about how his breath tickled her neck made her shiver and consider what that mouth would feel like against her collarbone. She'd gotten better at drawing lines between acting and reality over the years. Turning the character and their feelings and relationships and experiences on and off was part of being a professional. Still, any actor who claimed that there was never occasional slippage between character and self was probably a liar. It had gotten iffy at some points with David even, who wasn't gorgeous like Bamber in the least. What David was was a ridiculous flirt and a bit of a little boy, and awkward like an exotic bird of some kind. Nonetheless, there had even been a few times in her trailer where some lines had been crossed. Neither Bamber nor she had ever even approached this, they were professional and friendly, but Kerry must have picked up on that little weakness anyway. Probably because her husband was ridiculously attractive and it was a safe bet that any woman in his company was sexually objectifying him at any given moment.

Kerry dropped the conversation and Freema was hopeful that she'd passed the test. She didn't bring it up with Bamber and hoped that Kerry would do the same. It had to be hard having a husband who would have such an easy time being unfaithful. Hopefully Kerry had gotten over this attack of paranoia. 

However, Freema hadn't reckoned on Kerry's true commitment to creating this affair. Less than a week later they went over to the Bamber household for dinner to find the kids shipped off to their grandmother's. Every time Freema turned around Kerry was refilling her wine glass. When Kerry suggested a trip to the hot tub after dinner, Freema tried to suggest they head home instead but was overruled by James' enthusiastic response. Freema could have sworn that Kerry's knowing smile was more than her imagination as she handed Freema the least covering swimsuit in her collection. 

Once they were all settled in the hot water, Freema was still surprised that it was James who initiated the next step of what she knew had started out as Kerry's plan. 

“It would be so hot to see you kiss him” James insisted, indicating Bamber.

“What are we, in school?” Freema tried to laugh it off. This felt like a trap, a test to see if she'd say yes.

“I mean, you kiss people for work without complaining. You could at least put on a show of it, for me.”

Suddenly Freema felt insulted, cheapened even. She tried to remember that James might have had more than a few and to consider that he was probably just trying to play along to be a good sport. It was often sort of awkward for him for everyone else to be an actor, or at least in the industry. He didn't mean it.

“Jamie would be happy to oblige” Kerry interrupted, pushing Bamber halfway into Freema's lap, “Wouldn't you, darling?”

Bamber's expression was an apology, “You are going to frighten off our friends.” He told his wife, “Freema and James didn't sign up for a latchkey party; this isn't the 60s.”

“Pretend you are filming this. I never get to see you work.” James insisted. Freema was starting to feel very uncomfortable with this new concept that she was pretty sure he got from Kerry, but which seemed dismissive and fetishistic. He pushed her towards Bamber, leaving their noses only a few centimeters away from one another.

“What do you think” Bamber, grinned, trying to diffuse the mood, “Would Alesha make the first move? Matt certainly doesn't have the nerve to.”

“Undoubtedly” she almost whispered. Kerry and James had them almost pinned together and her options were to stare into Bamber's dreamy eyes or look down at his highly toned body. Just once, she thought, to get them both off her back, to prove to James that it wasn't something he wanted, to prove to them all that it wasn't something any of them wanted. How was she to know to how it would turn out?

She placed her hands on either side of Bamber's face, a reversed version of the “Smith and Jones” kiss, tilted her head, and leaned in the rest of the way. Her thumbs traced his defined jawbone up to his ears. Bamber's lips parted against hers and suddenly the kiss became more of a makeout than she had planned. For a moment, she gave in to the enjoyment. This is how Matt would kiss, she had to remind herself. This is how he would respond to Alesha. This was a scene they were playing out, if only to a two person audience. 

“I think that is about where the scene would cut out.” She commented, as she pulled away at last, trying to emphasize that it was make believe. 

Unfortunately, James was not letting the idea go, “More...” he whispered in her ear, having moved in right behind her so that she had nowhere to retreat. He pressed up against her so that she collided with Bamber. Freema felt a sickening feeling in her stomach. The aggression, the controlling, it made her feel panicked. She was trapped. Bamber seemed to notice something in her expression because his went from amused to concerned in an instant. 

“I think all this drinking and steam is going to everyone's heads.” He interjected, “Maybe it's time we get out. His arm reached around behind Freema to hold the edge of the tub in a way that blocked James and gave her room to get her footing. She was able to push herself up out of the water and get a leg over and onto the solid ground.

“Are you serious?” James slurred, “What are you saying she's not good enough for you. Don't tell me it's your wife; because, I know better.”

“Relax. I clearly find your girlfriend incredibly attractive. Why else do you think my eternally generous wife tried to set this whole thing up? It is just obvious that Freema isn't having fun, that's all. No insult intended. If you weren't so worried about your pride or whatever you would see that she is so tense she is almost shaking.”

Freema used Bamber's redirection of James' energy as an opportunity to throw clothes on rapidly as she grabbed her purse and phoned a cab. Bamber's descriptions of her desirable qualities and the details of the sex acts he would like to engage in with her were hard to ignore, even as she retreated out of earshot. 

By the time that James arrived home, he found the door dead-bolted against him. Freema silenced his calls and didn't look at the text messages that kept chiming. Eventually he gave up.

Freema wanted to call a friend or her mum, but settled for a cool shower. She had learned long ago that you never complain about your significant other when you are upset about him, the women who love you will never forget or forgive him. Bamber's words rang in her ears, providing distraction from the despair she felt when thinking about James' behavior tonight. She was pretty sure that Bamber's comments were intended to rile James up, to keep him focused on Bamber so that she could flee. It was kind. However, Bamber was a good actor, a good storyteller. It had sounded so real, even if she knew better. Just because she was nauseated by James' pushy, voyeuristic, actions didn't mean that she could resist imagining what it would be like if Bamber really did start at her anklebone and kiss all the way up to her inner thigh and then back down the other leg before slowly sliding her knickers down. She was ridiculously attracted to Bamber, even if she believed in the sanctity of monogamy and the idea that James had been trying to push her on anyone, like an under booked prostitute, made it irrelevant that she had sex dreams about the man he had tried to offer her to, at least once a week. His playing the hero to her actual boyfriend's villain in tonight's piece didn't exactly discourage fantasy either.

In the morning, Freema had seventeen text messages. Most of them were apologies from James, who evidently had sobered up and realized what an ass he had made of himself. Freema told herself she should forgive and forget, but alcohol doesn't make you say anything that wasn't somewhere in your mind, so she was glad to be reminded that he had to leave for a business trip that day. Bamber only left one text message but it was not exactly short. It was solicitous and concerned and apologetic. She ignored all of James' texts for the time being, but briefly replied to Bamber, telling him not to worry and that she was embarrassed about her row with James the night before. Mercifully, it was a day off from work, and by noon an elaborate flower arrangement had arrived via delivery. James was obviously trying to make amends. In need of something to focus on, Freema was halfway through cleaning out the hall closet when Bamber texted her, asking if he could bring over a curry. She hesitated for about a minute and a half, embarrassed by his charitable offer, but then accepted. 

Looking down at herself, she decided to exchange her sweatpants for denim capris that hit her mid calf and put on a bra under the tank top she was wearing. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, but didn't put on any makeup to hide the deep circles under her eyes. She was not trying to seduce anyone, but she wasn't looking for pity either. 

Bamber showed up with her favorite curry about the time Freema was on her third cup of tea. He was wearing a fitted v necked t-shirt and a worn in pair of jeans. The shirt was a grey blue that flattered his skin and brought out his eye color. His hair was attractively tousled looking. She probably spent a little too long surveying him. Finally, she invited him in and proceeded to make more tea as she pulled down dishes and silverware for the food. Keeping her hands busy kept Freema from having to figure out what to say, just a little bit longer, and once they sat down to eat that was another thing to keep her busy enough to not fidget.

Freema wasn't sure what aspect of this situation made her the most uncomfortable: Bamber's wife's attempts to initiate an affair, her own boyfriend's reaction, last night's kiss, or the fact that she had once again spent time fantasizing about Bamber. 

Her lamb had just the right level of spiciness, though, and she was able to tell him that.

“Not as dramatic an apology as the flowers.” He replied, indicating the arrangement she had left on the counter. 

“If anyone needs to apologize it isn't you. I am so embarrassed.” She admitted, “I honestly don't know where that came from.”

“Don't be. I am so sorry about last night. Kerry means well but she tends to think she knows what's best for everyone. I told her to leave well enough alone but...”

“James isn't a child. No one forced him to act that way.” 

“ Whatever he did or didn't do, you didn't make him do that either. Look, I hope you don't think I was trying to corner you into something.”

“Nonsense, I know you were just being nice, like with the curry. I know you tried to redirect the situation.”

“Because I would never, ever, try and manipulate or pressure you or anyone else into being with me.”

“I get that you were just saying those things to keep James' focus on you and let me escape. I appreciate it, really.”

“What things?” Bamber looked confused for the first time in the conversation.

Freema couldn't help feeling a little flushed, “Oh I just mean all of that bit about how much you wanted to have sex with me.”

“I meant that. I sort of lost my cool for a minute there and couldn't keep myself from telling your boyfriend how ridiculously lucky he was to even have you. Just because I respect your lack of interest, doesn't mean I stop being aware of how incredibly sexy you are. I am just sorry if that admission makes this awkward and that my wife's ability to read my attraction to you led to a row.”

“You are not just saying that to be nice, right? Because it would be the opposite.”

“Cross my heart. I didn't think I was being that subtle.” 

“Tell me again.”

Bamber stood up and crossed over to stand near Freema. He took her hands in his and locked eyes with her.

“Freema Agyeman, you are amazing and hot and I wish that you wanted to sleep with me because I desperately want to sleep with you.”

“Jamie Bamber, you know you are a million times too attractive for it to even be fair.” She replied, standing up so that they were face to face, “I fantasize about exactly that far more often than it is appropriate for me to say.”

“Appropriate seems increasingly irrelevant.” He breathed, leaning in close. She could feel the heat radiating off of him, could feel the physicality of him so near to her. She was aware of the way her clothes hugged her body, aware of her own shape. Her mind raced with images of what might happen next.

Then she remembered reality.

“Your wife is really as okay with the possibility of our having an affair as she claimed to me?” Freema interrupted, breaking up the moment.

“Amazingly so.” Bamber reassured her.

“I am honestly not sure how alright I feel with it.” Freema dropped his hands, gathered up the dishes, and walked over the sink to begin washing them. “I mean I want to, but at the same time it seems like the worst idea ever.”

She put the kettle back on and looked anywhere but at Bamber. In this moment it felt like a great idea to lose herself in her body, to give in to attraction and the ease of his reassurances. It would serve James right, even. There was a part of her, though, that knew better. It was never that simple. 

“What is your worry? I mean what is the worst thing that you think could happen?” Bamber asked, leaving the kitchen island between them, rather than invading her space. Bamber was many things, but predatory was not one of them.

After finishing the dishes, she replied finally, “What if I want more or what if you do or what if Kerry changes her mind?” She turned around and looked at him, “What if this is just my way of sabotaging the most serious relationship I have ever had? What if someone finds out and our reputations are ruined? What if I get knocked up? What if one of us gets tired of it and not the other and then work is awkward?” Finally she met his gaze as she added, “What if I fall for you?”

Stating her objections only made them more real.

“I wish I had all the answers” Bamber sighed. “I have to admit that I don't. I just know that I want you to the point of distraction and to me it seems worth the risk. But it is not just my risk to take, it's yours too. I can't ask you to do what feels wrong to you.”

“I just can't.” Freema told him, with all the strength she had left.

Bamber made a noticeable effort to smile. Freema watched his handsome face strain as he changed the topic with great deliberation. She had to open up another box of tea as they chatted away the afternoon, admirably well. When she walked him to the door, there was an awkward moment as they had to decide how to part. They ended up with cheek kissing and a hug. Afterwards she closed the door and took another long shower.

Another long shower was a good time to try and convince herself that it was for the best, that she wasn't a romance novel heroine, that she didn't wish she wasn't alone in this shower. Whatever assurances were made, she knew this whole thing was tawdry and trashy and other negative words starting with t that she couldn't even think of right now. By the time the water ran cold, she was able to text James at last and tell him they would talk when he got home next week. 

Of course, she didn't know that the next day was going to be the day on which Bamber literally saved her life. They were in the middle of shooting and Freema was trying not to be weird, after what had gone on in the previous few days. Somehow it was hard to remember what was a normal amount of eye contact with him. She must have been looking at Bamber when it happened though; because, she saw the moment his expression went from professional to terrified. 

There was no logical reason that her reaction to his crying out her name was to rush towards him, rather than away or to the side. But that is what she did, just barely missing being crushed by a heavily laden cabinet. She locked eyes with him, her heart pounding as she realized how close she had just come to being crushed. Adrenaline pumping through her system, she rested her head against his chest and began to shake. He wrapped an arm around her and they walked off set together. 

Back in the privacy of her trailer, Freema wrapped her arms around Bamber's neck and he cradled her face in his hands. 

“Are you alright?” His face was full of concern.

“Kiss me.” She told him.

“Are you sure? I mean you've just had a shock.”

“Kiss me.” She repeated, “Yesterday you were willing to take the chances. Today I am.”

So he did. She kissed him back. No hesitation, no holding herself back. Each kiss was deep, lingering, and left her breathless. She pressed the length of her body against his. He brought his hands down along her back, one coming to rest at her hip and the other at her waist. She started unbuttoning his shirt. 

They sprang apart abruptly at a knock on the door. 

It was Bradley, coming to check on her. If he noticed the half unbuttoned shirt or the disarray of Bamber's hair, where Freema had run her hands through it, he didn't say anything. Freema reassured him that she was fine, just needed a moment to catch her breath. 

“They are going to have to recheck all the sets.” Bradley informed them both, “might as well go home and try and relax, have a bubble bath or something.”

His words and his intentions were kind, but Freema felt guilty hearing them anyway, and thinking of taking that bath with Bamber.

“Come on” Bamber said, “let me escort you home.” 

Freema knew he meant more than that. The way he was looking at her told her it was a weightier question. Now that the moment was broken, did she still want to proceed in the direction they bad been headed before Bradley's interruption? She appreciated that it was a question and not an assumption. She could tell him thanks but no thanks and he would get the message. But she wasn't going to. She was all wound up now and there was only a finite number of times she could say no to something she actually wanted. At this point it even seemed like the universe wanted their affair to happen, though she knew that was just petty rationalization.

“You'd better” she laughed, trying to seem casual, “Who knows what kind of peril you might need to rescue me from on the way to my flat.”

“Maybe a piano falling out a window” Bamber agreed, “ or a meteor shower.”

On the way to her flat, Freema contemplated how long it had been since she had been with someone new. She and James had long since settled into a satisfying but somewhat predicable bedroom routine. It had been years since she had to learn someone new's turn on and turn offs, since she had to let someone new know what she liked in bed. The promise of something new was alluring but slightly nerve-wracking as well.

Their first time, like many first times, started out a bit rushed, but that was okay because she was pretty sure that they both knew it was not going to be the last. They took turns undressing one another, between insistent kisses, as she backed her way into the bedroom and up to the foot of the bed, pulling him along with her. Kicking off her knickers from around her ankles, Freema lay back on her bed, and dragged Bamber down on top of her. The sensation of his bare skin against her own was exhilarating. Tilting her neck to give him better access as he kissed just above her collarbone, she arched her hips up against him. 

Bamber shifted his weight up off of her and moved down her body hands caressing her ribcage as his lips gently grazed her breasts, tongue lapping sending shivers through her. His pace was somewhat rushed but there was still a gentleness, a butterfly softness to all of his movements. In someone else it would have been frustrating and made her impatient but in Bamber it was sexy, maybe because it allowed her to romanticize, to forget the wrongness of this encounter and focus on the sweet joy of the moment. It was hard to think of this as fucking her friend's husband when Bamber was proceeding to make love to her.

By the time he got down between her legs, her knees were already jelly. He started with her clit, long firm strokes with the flat of his tongue. She tilted her hips up on instinct, so that his mouth moved lower, tongue against her lips. Bamber moved one hand down, placing his thumb against her clit and leaving the other hand at her hip. Then with a smooth sweep of his tongue he had her open and ready, as his tongue darted up inside of her, teasing and intensifying the effect of the slow circling of his thumb. The rest of his hand rested against her tingling thigh, and she slid her fingers through his hair, her breathing sharp and almost broken. He curled his tongue inside her, making her whole body shake and want more. 

“Jamie...” Her voice came out strange and low, “Please...more.” His pace against her clit increased, “Inside.” she added, with a press of her hips.

Withdrawing for a moment, he moved his mouth back up to replace his thumb, before slowly sliding his index finger inside her. The pad of his finger hit the sweet spot as he slid it back down against her. Freema moaned audibly. Bamber began to establish a rhythm, sliding his other hand over her clit and leaving his mouth free to caress her trembling thighs. She shook more violently and pretty soon all it took was the sensation of a second finger near her entrance to send her over the edge.

Freema guided him back up her body and enjoyed tasting herself on him as she caught his lips. Still trembling she reached down and guided him inside of her in one swift movement. She could feel the reverberation of his reaction against her lips and her body. One hand cupped his backside, as the other gripped his shoulder. As he began to thrust, she met each movement with her own, and together they began to build momentum. She ran her hands over his body, enjoying the way he reacted to even her slightest touch. 

“Freema...” he gasped her name, and she renewed their kiss, every inch of her body vibrating and pulsing as she changed the angle of her hips for better access. He moaned into her mouth and as his body began to shake she held him against her, finding her own release a second time. 

When he'd recovered his breath a little, Bamber lifted himself off of Freema, kissing her gently as he collapsed on his back next to her. Freema wasn't sure what to expect next. As the euphoria faded a little, she wondered whether he was going to get up and leave. Were things going to be awkward? Then Bamber reached over and pulled her against him, so that her head rested on his chest an intimate and comforting pose. Freema breathed in the scent of sex and the man in bed with her, she was really going to have to change the sheets she told herself as she drifted off to sleep.

When Freema woke up it was dark and it took her a minute to realize that she probably hadn't dreamed that sexual encounter up, and still longer to connect that to the fact that Bamber was naked in her bed with her. She was sort of surprised he had stayed and unsure of what her next move should be. She rolled on her side and looked at the man sleeping next to her. Sleeping softened her impression of him, but didn't take anything away from his extraordinary good looks. He looked like some demigod or angel or something, caught sleeping by a mere mortal. Then he opened up his eyes and smiled at her and Freema found herself kissing him again. 

“You are so beautiful.” He whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

“I'm sure you say that to all the women whose beds you end up in.” She tried to joke.

“I would hope so. Otherwise I would be in the wrong bed.” He tried to banter back. Then he changed his tone entirely, “Freema, I hope you don't regret what we are doing here...”

Just hearing him talk about their affair in the present tense was somehow calming, “Hey, not all of us are experts” she told him, “Cut me a little slack for being a novice at elicit affairs. What do we do now?”

“Well it is... not quite ten.” he replied, looking at the clock, “I told Kerry not to expect me home when we headed over here, so we have until the morning to do whatever we like.”

“And what would you like?” She asked.

“Well, I believe you overheard me express a couple of the ways I would like to explore your body.” He grinned, voice suggestive.

“I can think of some exploring I would like to do as well” she whispered into his ear, “But I think my first order of business before that is a shower and some sustenance.”

“Am I invited to that shower with you?” 

“Required.” She promised. 

Having Bamber in the shower with her was an excellent distraction from thinking about her life choices. His wet body felt heavenly against hers as she pressed him up against the wall of the shower. There was no question in her mind that there were going to be complications and consequences as a result of the decisions she was making. Later, she was going to have to deal with the consequences, tomorrow, or next week, or in some farther off future, but in this moment she was going to enjoy running her fingers through his hair, tracing his face with her hands, and watching him squirm as she discovered what spots, on his ridiculously perfect body, were especially sensitive. The collarbone seemed like as good a spot to start as any.


End file.
